


Need a Little Help?

by zombie_honeymoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, First Meetings, Libraries, Meet-Cute, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_honeymoon/pseuds/zombie_honeymoon
Summary: In the Suna library late at night, Rasa finds more than just the scrolls he was looking for.
Relationships: Karura/Rasa (Naruto)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Need a Little Help?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shipcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipcat/gifts).



> Writer's Month Day 12 - Meet Cute 
> 
> I'm falling behind on these again.
> 
> Rasa/Karura requested by shipcat on tumblr, I hope you enjoy! <3

It was unusual for anyone else to be in the library so late, so when Rasa heard the rustling of fabric behind him, he paused and looked over his shoulder. A young woman, he had never seen her before, and likely wouldn’t again. He turned his attention back to his task at hand. The kazekage had sent him to find a set of scrolls, not a woman. 

She hadn’t even looked at him as she passed by. With a shrug he went back to his search. 

What the Sandaime wanted with scrolls on an old alliance that had been broken long ago was beyond him. It didn’t really matter, it wasn’t his place to question his kage. 

“Ah, found it,” Rasa said to himself, hoping he might have found at least one of the scrolls. Wiping the dust off, he broke the seal to check. 

Movement at the far end of the row caught his eye as he slipped the scroll into a pocket. The woman who had passed him earlier was standing on tip-toe, reaching as high as she could for something on the very top shelf. 

Once there had been ladders, attached to rollers to allow people to reach anything on the high shelves. Those were long gone, budget cuts and war had left the library of Suna in poor condition.

Watching in amusement as she attempted a little jump, Rasa couldn’t help but smile and wonder if she was going to climb the self next. 

That was exactly what she was about to do.

Rasa cleared his throat, “You don’t have to do that.” 

“I don’t see how else I can reach the scrolls I need.” She replied back at him.

Walking down the row he came to stand in front of her. She wasn’t all that much shorter than him, and her hair seemed to shimmer like gold in the glow from the oil lamps that lit the row, “You could have simply asked.” 

She raised a brow at him, “You didn’t look like you were going to offer help, you’ve just been standing down there watching me struggle.”   


“A shame for me,” he felt his face heat up, so she  _ had  _ noticed him, “I should have offered to help but you just looked so cute.”    


She laughed then, and Rasa found himself smiling again, “Well, are you going to help me now? Or must I drag a chair over here?”    


“Of course I’ll help. Which one?”   


“The scrolls on medical ninjutsu, please.” 

He could see them there, stacked up on one another, and he reached up to grab them but his fingers just barely reached and he couldn’t get a hold on them. 

She giggled, “Looks like you’re not tall enough.”   


“I’m tall enough.” Rasa stretched as far as he could, and almost got one. If he was just a _little taller_ … on tip-toe, he grabbed one and snatched it down, “Got it!” As he handed it to her, their fingers brushed and he felt a spark of electricity at her touch that shot up his arm.

“What’s your name? So I may thank you properly.” She asked as she held the scroll.

“Rasa. Yours?”   


“Karura,” she hid a smile behind her hand, “I think you’re going to need a chair, Rasa. There are at least three more up there.”

Rasa swore under his breath and went to find a chair. 


End file.
